


The Fans dream

by ImpalaBitch1967



Category: Kellin Quinn - Fandom, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Band, F/M, Kellin - Freeform, Love Story, Sex, Sexy, Sleeping With Sirens - Freeform, fan fic, kellin quinn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBitch1967/pseuds/ImpalaBitch1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shyanne falls in love with the lead singer of Sleeping with Sirens Kellin Quinn & ends up going back stage with him and has some fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, there are a few things you need to know. I am a big Sleeping with sirens fan and have seen first, hand all the girls that go crazy over Kellin Quinn at all of the concerts I’ve been to. They would die to have Kellin even look at them yet alone notice them. This is a Fan Fiction and I think Kellin and Katelynne, are a perfect couple and I wish them nothing but good luck raising Copeland and the two boys. So please do not take this offensively, this story is not for everyone it contains Adult situations and vulgar language.

Shyanne was a young girl, around the age of 19 she grew up in Florida. She was always spending time with her older cousin Martin, who was 29 years old. No one ever seen them a part they were like best friends, Shyanne was an only child and grew up with Martin being a part of her life since she could remember. One summer day they were hanging out on the back porch and Martin`s phone rang and the ringtone sang out “if you can’t hang than there the door baby”… She instantly asked who sang the song she had just heard as soon as it ended. He quickly replied “you haven’t heard of them before? Their name is sleeping with sirens look them up on YouTube”, so that’s exactly what she did. She went on YouTube and searched sleeping with sirens to her surprise they had a lot of songs and she started watching all of their music videos, from that day she was obsessed with the band. It wasn’t soon after.. All of her friends knew who they were too. They were very aware of her new found obsession with the lead singer Kellin Quinn Bostwick. She found out that Kellin Quinn had a girlfriend and she was heartbroken, but it still didn’t keep her from wanting to meet him. For her 20th birthday her cousin took her to a Sleeping with sirens concert at Freebird live in Jacksonville FL, where Sleeping with sirens and a few other bands were opening for Attack! Attack! Kellin walked to side stage and was hugging all the girls in the front row and Shyanne was behind them. She noticed Kellin look at her and she looked downward and blushed a bit and proceeded to watch as the other girls went insane over a hug. She liked Kellin a lot but she couldn’t figure out what these girls were going so crazy about, He was very attractive and has an angelic voice but they were absolutely freaking out...probably just fan girls. She regretted this night for a long time because she went to several other concerts and never had that opportunity again, 5 other concerts to be exact.  
  
Then she heard Sleeping with Sirens was coming to Orlando, so she called friend after friend to find someone to go with her to the concert. She had no luck, none of her friends liked that type of music so she said “Fine” “I’ll go alone” … “ I`m not going to miss my favorite band just because my so called friends won’t go with me”. She decided to rent a hotel across the street from the venue they were playing called the Social. The day of the concert came and she ended up in the front row this time, she stood in line for a long time for this because she was determined to meet Kellin and wanted a good spot to watch his show. Being only 20 she knew she never stood a chance with someone like Him, but she could dream right? As she was watching sleeping with sirens preform a song, a short skinny guy came up from behind Shyanne and grabbed her ass as he tried to scoot past her to get to his friends on the other side. Shyanne’s drink spilt all over the floor and she turned around to the guy and asked him “what’s your fucking problem dude, Coping a feel and making me spill my drink” which she had to sneak in since she wasn’t 21. To her surprise the guy said “baby I’m just having some fun chill your tits.” She punched him right in the face and told him to “get lost before she told security”. The guy walked away holding his face and saying “I’m sorry I shouldn’t of done that”. Shyanne turned toward the stage to watch the show she came here for only to realize that Kellin was staring right at her. Oh no did he see me hit that guy, I hope he didn’t see me do that. He winked and she almost melted. “Oh No he saw It… but on another note, did Kellin just notice me Out of everyone in this whole crowd?” then he walked over to that side of the stage where she was standing and began to sing Rodger Rabbit while kneeling into the crowd where she was .He kept looking right into her eyes and she was in so much Awe with this, she figured it was just something that he does to make his fans feel appreciated.. “Maybe he feels bad for what that guy did to me but shit I’m not complaining, look into my eyes baby!” When sleeping with sirens set was over she was about to leave the venue and head across the street to the hotel to rest her tired feet and legs after standing for hours.  
  
A security guard came up to her and asked for her name and to please come with him. She had just remembered that fight she had during the show she just knew she was in trouble. She was Scared and nervous as the big Security Guard lead her out back toward the tour busses and little did she know that he was taking her to Sleeping With Sirens tour bus.. The security guard knocked on the door and said Shyanne was here. The door creaked open and a familiar voice called out. “Come in Shyanne, What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman it’s nice to finally meet you”. Her face flushed with different shades of pink and red she was so surprised to find out she had been taken back stage due to Kellin`s request. “Mmm I love when you blush like that” Kellin said. She was shocked that Kellin even noticed her yet alone to be called upon by him. Shyanne thanked him for inviting her backstage. Kellin proceeded with asking Shyanne to have a seat. After she was seated Kellin said “We need to talk”. “Why do you think I asked for you to come backstage tonight?” Shyanne replied “You got my tweet?” Kellin Laughs loudly and replies “No, not even”. “You may not have realized but, I have noticed you have been to quite a bit of my concerts here in this area but yet I still haven’t met you”. Kellin grinning and laughing added “Of course I had to change that, oh and of course that jab to that man’s face during my set” Shyanne blushes and “said well he asked for it”. “What did he do to deserve it so I know what not to do?” Kellin asked laughing. Shyanne laughed and told him he copped a feel and spilt my drink”. “Your drink?” he questioned. Shit, Shit, Shit I’m not 21 I hope he doesn’t care. Looking down she blushed again. Kellin said “don’t worry I know you’re not 21 doesn’t bother me as long as you’re not driving home beautiful”. She replied and said “no, never I’m staying in the hotel across the street”. “Good” Kellin says smiling then we have time to talk.  
  
They talked about all the past concerts, all the missed opportunities to meet and then Kellin stopped Shyanne mid-sentence and staring deep into her eyes and smiled with such a soft smile and told her how beautiful she was. Shyanne turned her face away and giggled and replied “Thank You”. He scooted closer to her and said “No, I don’t think you understand how beautiful you are Shyanne, When I saw you tonight.. You have no idea how bad I wanted to stop the set and ask you to come to my bus so we could talk.” He then leaned in and grabbed her head in both hands and kissed her.. She kissed him back but then remembered this man has a girlfriend. She sat back and looked at him, Kellin with disbelief written all over his face he then asked “was it not good enough?” Shyanne replied saying “Kellin aren’t you dating Katelynne?” “It’s all a front he said, her and I haven’t been together for a long time since she cheated on me when I was away on tour for Vans warped.. We both decided it would be best to move on and go out separate ways but I never tell anyone this because it helps keep some of the fan girls away not all of them but a portion”. “Shyanne says why did you pick me?” Kellin looked at her with his head tilted to the side just a little bit and replied “Because you’re different”... he Pushed his lips hard against hers and they began to make out, He pulled at her shirt... Wake up. Wake up this isn’t real .This can’t be happening not to me, I’m just dreaming she said in her mind. He pushed her backwards onto the couch and started removed each article of clothing from her tingling body and replaced a kiss where it used to be. He slowly removed his shirt and hovered over her body while his bulging erection touched her inner thigh as they were kissing passionately. She slowly unbuttoned his Skinny jeans and pulled them down with his boxers freeing his huge erection. She was in shock at how big it is “Kellin do you have protection” He replied with “Honey No I don’t have protection because I never thought I would need it, I usually don’t do this sort of thing and I promise I won’t go inside you”. Shyanne Nodded and thought to herself that if she gave this opportunity up that she may never get this option again .He slowly moved inside her, slowing and speeding up as needed he knew exactly what to do, His hands were wrapped in her hair pulling slightly to prevent her from kissing him, he bites her neck and slowly going in and out he asks her how it feels. She replies “It feels amazing baby” He speeds up and can tell that she is getting close and stops to tease her till she felt like she was going to explode from the utter enjoyment. As they were fucking she told him that this was her first time and she always wanted it to be with him. Kellin said “Really baby you let this rock star, rock your world for the first time” and he smiled the sexiest grin she’s ever seen. Kellin Pushed against her one last time and she knew he had reached the top his groaning and big cock throbbing inside of her pushed her over the edge. He pulled away slowly and didn’t pull out like he promised... “You said you wouldn’t come inside me, you promised she yelled” He replied “baby its ok it was one time and I wanted your first time to be the best, I wanted you to experience the best part”.” If anything happens I swear I’ll take care of you.” They spent the whole weekend together and before she knew it, it was time for him to move on to the next concert. Shyanne left for home which was over an hour away and the whole way all she could think about was him.


	2. All Lies

Four weeks went by and she still hadn’t heard anything from him so she sent him a tweet asking when the next time he was going to visit. He replied saying “In a few months when I am off tour I will come and visit you baby”.  
  
Two Months later: Sleeping with Sirens got huge their music was all over the radio seemed like everyone was jamming out to it now and She saw on the cover of a magazine Kellin Quinn Had a new baby girl with Katelynne. She was so shocked and mad at herself for believing his lies... Would he really lie to me like that? She tried to call him even message him on twitter with no reply. She had to tell him the secret she had been keeping from everyone. She was 3 months pregnant. Kellin never received any of her messages they were deleted before he could even read them, of course Kellin’s manager didn’t want him to get distracted by some fan girl who was crying wolf. She hadn’t heard from Kellin in a while and finding out she was pregnant with Twin boys and having no one there for her, she decided it was time to finally tell her parents the truth about what had happened and they were so shocked at her actions that night that she was that ignorant to believe him. She also told her friends and everyone thought she was a delusional slut who slept with some random guy and didn’t want to admit it, but only she knew the truth. 6 months later she welcomed twin boys into the world named Zachary Quinn Bostwick and Kellin Quinn Bostwick Jr. She shut the world out and lived her life spoiling those boys doing the best she could all by herself while still trying to get in contact with Kellin in every way she knew possible.  
  
Two Years later: She was walking through the mall with her two boys in a stroller and she heard some girls giggling about sleeping with sirens coming to town next week. So she went home quickly hopped online and bought tickets so she could talk to him in person since he wouldn’t contact her she would do it her way. A week later she stood in line at the concert she pushed her way to the front row during the concert and stared up at the rock star she had fallen for thanks to all the lies he put in her head. He didn’t even notice her during the show he was too busy running all over the stage. She managed to sneak back stage during the show and snuck unto the tour bus and was sitting on his couch.  
  
When he walked in he was so shocked to see her and ran up to her and hugged her so tight he said “how are you baby, I thought you were never going to talk to me again you just disappeared what happened?” She said “What do you mean I’ve tried night and day to get a hold of you and not even one reply don’t try to switch this up on me I’m not the liar here you are!” He asked her what she was talking about and how he never received a single message from her... She said “that’s funny because while you’ve been on tour I’ve been raising our sons.” Kellin had this look in his eyes like She has crushed his heart.. What are their names he asked? She replied Kellin Quinn Bostwick Jr. & Zachary Quinn Bostwick. Kellin said “I’m so sorry I didn’t know Shyanne If I did I would have been here with you every step of the way. “.“Well you weren’t she said I wrote you messages, I called you I even wrote you letters.” She could tell by the way he was acting he really had no idea so she asked if he would like to meet them. He didn’t even hesitate he quickly “replied of course, When?” She gave him her address and said when you’re off tour next week come meet them.


	3. Meeting the boys

As Kellin pulled into the driveway of Shyanne’s house she was just finishing up getting the boys ready. She had told the little boys they would get to finally meet there daddy who is a rock star.   
  
He knocked on the door and she called out for him to come in. The boys with so much excitement ran for the door but paused as he walked through. Kellin looked like he was going to cry as they were a spitting image of him. He reached down and asked if he could get a hug and the boys hugged him. Kellin began to tell them he was so sorry it took so long to be able to meet them. Shyanne took the boys from Kellin and told them they should go play so Daddy and Mommy could talk.   
  
Kellin said” I can’t believe Copeland now has brothers she is going to be so excited.” Oh my god I just realized that Katelynne is going to flip shit when she finds out about you and I and our sons.” Shyanne says “hmm I was waiting for that one, I thought you and Katelynne weren’t together, yet when you left I found out you had a baby. “ “Was that just another lie you told me to get in my pants?” No Shyanne It wasn’t like that ok. “We weren’t together when I was with you”. ”after I thought you wanted nothing to do with me I moved on and she wanted to give us another try so we did once I found out she was pregnant.” Shyanne with anger in her voice said Kellin “I’m not hiding what happened that night anymore, everyone thinks I’m a slut because they think I’m lying about you! My boys deserve to know there father and your girlfriend needs to know that you have someone else.” Kellin with concern in his eyes begged her to let him talk to Katelynne on his own. You’re absolutely right Shyanne my sons deserve to have me in their life and she needs to know how much you mean to me, I fell in love with you that weekend.” “Kell you love me? Shyanne replied. “Yes Shyanne there wasn’t a single day that went by that I didn’t think about you and how happy we would have been together”. Shyanne’s eyes filled with tears and she said “Baby I love you too and I thought you just used me, I’m so happy I was wrong”. Kellin kissed her forehead and asked “Can I go see my boys now? I would love to spend some time with them before I have to go home and talk with Katelynne”. “Of course you can Kell.”  
  
Shyanne then went into the kitchen and started making dinner as Kellin went into the play room to spend time with the boys. Shyanne made Kellin and the twin’s cheeseburgers, when she was finished she placed the plates on the counter and walked to the play room. Carefully not to interrupt she watched from the door seeing Kellin playing Ninja Turtles with Zachary and Kellin Jr. She was so happy seeing them together. This is exactly what she always wanted for her kids, to have such an amazing father. The shyest boy Zachary sat further away from Kellin and was quiet towards him. Shyanne thought to herself He is just like me so standoffish, I’m sure he will get used to his daddy being in his life. Of course the boys didn’t have any men in their life but Shyanne’s Father Matt who they only visited every once in a while and her best cousin Martin who came by every now and again to see her and the boys whenever he was in town .So they weren’t used to having many men around to begin with. Shyanne clears her throat and says I hate to interrupt but it’s time for the boys to eat lunch then take a nap. So they all go into the kitchen eat then Kellin and Shyanne put them down for bed and go into her living room.


	4. Sure buddy

As they walk in Shyanne sees her cousin Martin lounging on the recliner he was watching TV, Shyanne called to him and said “there’s someone I’ve wanted you to meet for a long time, Kellin this is my cousin Martin he is like my brother him and his girlfriend Aly are here visiting for the day. Kellin quickly says “hello it’s nice to meet you” Martin replies “sure buddy, I am a big fan of your music but defiantly not of what you did to my baby cousin”. Kellin in a sharp tone replied” honestly I didn’t know and if I did I would have been here with her as much as my job permitted.” Shyanne asked Martin to please come with her so they could discuss everything in private. When they returned Martin apologized for his comment and turned towards Shyanne and said “I think it’s about time Aly and I head home it’s getting late and seems like you two have some catching up to do, It was really nice meeting you Kellin” and hugged Shyanne goodbye.  
  
After they left Shyanne apologized again for her cousins harsh words. “He’s like my big brother, he didn’t mean any harm it’s just that everyone thinks I made this whole story up and yet he’s the only one to believe me and who has been here for me through everything.” Kellin looking at Shyanne with sadness written all over his face says Shyanne, if anyone should be apologizing it should be me… I’m sorry I wasn’t here and I want to make it up to you and the boys.” Shyanne smiles and says “Why don’t you make it up to me first with a wink and a come and get me grin.” Kellin trying to keep a straight face slowly walks up to Shyanne and kisses her head. Kellin asks “Are you on birth control? We don’t want any more surprises” Shyanne Giggles and nods yes while walking towards the bedroom. Once they entered the room she slowly walked up to Kellin. She then reached up and grabbed Kellin and kissed his lips softly. Kellin tilts Shyanne’s head up and whispers in her ear “I really love you Shyanne the hardest thing I ever went through was thinking that you moved on, I tried to live my life without you, I can’t and I won’t not for another minute.” He wrapped his hands around Shyanne’s waist and he pressed his lips to her and slowly entered his tongue, while they were making out Kellin was caressing her body. He then quickly moved to her neck and bit, Shyanne let out a moan, he then began to kiss down her neck and slowly removing her shirt and bra. Shyanne pulled at his shirt saying “Let me see that rock star body” Kellin chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly to tease her. As his shirt slid to the floor Shyanne’s hands began to explore his body “God I missed you Kell” Shyanne said… Kellin replied “No baby I missed you!” undoing his skinny jeans and her skirt he then leaned down to pull off her sexy panties that read shut up and kiss me! As he slowly removed them he kissed all the way down her legs. As he came back up he said “turn around baby let me see that nice ass of yours”. Shyanne Giggled and turned around. He slapped her ass and told her to bed over the bed as she did he stuck his dick in from behind, Shyanne moaned loudly in pleasure. He then flipped her over and put her legs on his shoulders and continued to fuck her, she was moaning uncontrollably now and Kellin could tell she was close and pulled out for a minute. Shyanne then pushed him backwards onto the bed and Kellin said “what’s wrong baby?” She blushed and said “It’s my turn, as she got on top of him for the first time she whispered in his ear “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time”. Both of them breathing hard Kellin reached up and grabbed her hair bringing her closer to him, He bit her neck and slowly kissed down to her nipple playfully biting and licking with his tongue. She moaned again this time it was much louder than the others. Kellin flipped her onto her back fucking her hard till they came at the same time. He then laid down next to her and pulled Shyanne into his arm. They laid this way for a little bit then decided to take a shower together.  
  
They checked on the boys together and Kellin said spontaneously lets go to downtown Orlando tomorrow just the four of us and have a family day, they agreed and while they were laying down talked about all the fun stuff they could do.


	5. Orlando Again...

The next morning they were awoken by the boys climbing into bed with them and snuggling. Shyanne was so over joyed at the sight of her boys and their father she began to cry. Kellin asked her what was wrong she replied “I’m just so happy, I never knew you cared this much for me I thought I was just another girl to you”. “No, never I told you that night you were different, our little bit of time we spent together that weekend was the best time of my life. For once in my life I was able to be myself! I told you, you’re different and honestly the best thing that ever happened to me.” Shyanne said “I’m so happy I met you Kell” and kissed him before jumping out of bed to take a shower to get ready to go to Orlando for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter isn`t finished yet but this is what i have finished so far.


End file.
